A Beauty that Surpasses Dreams
by romeaddict
Summary: Who is your dream girl? Obviously, the person isn't real right? Well, think again. Dreams are wishes of your heart, are made up stories from your mind, and are visions of your future. NekuXOC. Please R&R.


This is my Fanfic of WEWY

Hope you guys enjoy and read 'till the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

A Beauty that Surpasses Dreams

* * *

There is no point in life.

Or so I thought.

I thought my mind was playing tricks on me again, or it may be the dark moonlight, whichever it may be, she's there again, few feet from me. There was no one else besides the two of us in this wide field, the gusts of wind blow past us, blowing on our skins. The moonlight barely helps, but I know one thing, and that is that she's here with me.

I didn't know what to do at first, whether to call out her name, but I don't know her name, whether to run to her and hold her before she disappears, but it might make her disappear more. What should I do? As I spend time thinking, I can feel that time is running out, I need to make a decision fast.

So I went to her and held her hand. She looked at me, the first time I get to see her up close like this, makes my heart beat faster. But I can still feel that time is slowly slipping past me. I held her close in my arms, and I told her that I wanted her with me and that I needed her with me. All she did was smile and nod, agreeing to what I said.

Hands still together, we spent what felt like hours together, just talking, but I know it wasn't hours, it can't be. We never talked about our names, about our personal lives; it was sort of unnecessary. Because time was running out.

Before I knew it, there was no time left.

Quickly sitting up, either sweat or tears were running down my face. Then I realized. It was the dream again. The dream I always had came back to haunt me. The dream of the one I will end up with and the perfect girl for me. That is why she couldn't tell me her name. Because she has none.

Spending some time to comfort myself and my desire to find her, which I feel everytime I have that dream. I check the time, it was past twelve, nothing new. I move on with life as usual.

Getting of my bed, going to the washroom to do my morning rituals, and getting dressed. Life is always the same. The silence of the house is, as usual, never broken, because I'm the only one who can break it. I've gotten used to the idea of living alone in this big house, a house but not a home.

After cooking myself a few eggs and bacons, I move to the fridge to retrieve some milk. And I begin to partake of breakfast on my own, as usual. Everyday is the same for me, the exciting thing is my dreams, other than that, I cannot say that I've been living life to the fullest.

Today is a Sunday, nothing to do but laze around as usual. "What is the point in life?" I asked myself, not expecting a reply. Then my phone gives a sound, it's from Hiro, he wants to go out, and apparently he has nothing to do as well so I might as well go.

After changing clothes, getting my keys and everything, I begin to go to the meeting place. When I got to the park, no sight of Hiro so I might as well walk around.

Ten minutes have passed already and he's still not here. Maybe he send me an email. So I check my phone…

* * *

Hey Neku,

I am so sorry to tell you this just now but I have an emergency at home, sorry sorry _

* * *

Wonderful.

Since I'm already in the park, might as well walk around.

* * *

There I saw her. The girl of my dreams who's beauty surpasses any other, who's heart is unlike any other. And this made me ask myself, "Is this too a dream?"

My mind has played tricks on me too much that I have a hard time believing this is real. For some time I had a struggle between my heart, which tells me to go, and my mind. In the end, I conclude to go.

I run just up to a short distance from her, then I start to panic, because I don't even know what to say. The girl of my dreams (literally) is in front of me, and I don't know what to do. I take a few breaths to calm myself down. Remind myself that this time, there isn't a feeling of time slipping away. There is none because this is real. I am almost sure that it is her, of course despite the fact that fiction cannot become reality, I'm desperate. I've been haunted by this dream for as long as I can remember and now that the key is here would I just let it go? No.

But even though my willpower is at an all-time high… I still don't know what to say. So I wait until an opportunity arises.

Then I see it.

She dropped her wallet, the typical opportunity. So I go over there to pick it up, keeping in mind to control myself because I might get too excited.

The wallet was black and white with the design of two pigs, one colored black, the other colored white, and the wallet was polka dotted. "How cute," I thought to myself with a slight grin. As I walk up to her, she starts to notice that her wallet is missing so she turns around. Then I see it.

She is the girl from my dreams. Her eyes, one blue and the other gold, sparkle in the red-orange sky. As a gust of winds fly by, the sound of the autumn leaves are heard, her black hair goes with the wind. It was as if fine strands of onyx were moving, beautiful. Her lips were as red as rubies, a natural color, never seen anything as beautiful as her.

Then she smiles, and it was as if the whole world was at a standby.

Life has a purpose, and the purpose is her.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, R&R!


End file.
